Aspects of the present invention relate to online mail clients, social networks and the like, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for branching online conversations to a better conversation point for more efficient resolution.
Mail clients and online social networks are the mechanisms that allow users to engage in online conversation. Common examples of these mechanisms may include but is not necessarily limited to inboxes, walls, activity streams, timelines and profiles. In conversations, there may be latent indicators that may enable one to establish or determine expertise, develop a common understanding or trigger a “short-circuit” of the conversation or reduce the time needed for interaction between the users. For example, in verbal speech, a user calling tech support with the issue “my internet button doesn't work” may be treated differently from another more sophisticated user that is able to characterize the issue as “trace routes are failing between your branch and the upstream provider”. This additional or more detailed characterization of the issue may help tech support focus the conversation more quickly on the root cause of the problem and reduce the interaction with the user for a much more efficient resolution. An indication in a conversation, of where to direct a conversation is typically missing in online conversations with persons of unfamiliar or foreign backgrounds.